Rocking with a Warlord
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Needless to say, her reputation could be rather off-putting. Which Nobunaga was proud of, but there was always that one outlier. That one person who chose to stick close to her in spite of the graveyards she'd filled. Her Master was that person. He was her Master, her partner, her builder, and lastly...he was perhaps the one person she could learn to love again.


**One of the last one-shots that's going to be summer-themed. This one was also a request from a while ago so I decided to mark it off the list. Probably the start of another mini-series considering the lucky girl has three versions of her running around Chaldea.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Conquest.

It was a concept perhaps as old as the sands of time. Humans may have been lauded and at times cursed as a violent species, but ultimately, violence is a trait not limited to mankind. No, even gods and demons make war on one another. In times of old, such wars were how the world was formed. Control was seized not through succession but by the slipping of blood. In that way, one could argue that humanity simply took after its forebears, who themselves so arrogantly at times tried to cover up their own violent impulses.

Nowadays, in the twenty-first century, such attitudes were looked down upon. They were seen as traits belonging to warmongers and killers and the more undesirable and less admirable portions of humanity. That assumption wasn't entire wrong. To actively desire violence, bloodshed, murder, mayhem, and all-out destruction were not qualities of a sound mind and sound soul.

The existence known as Oda Nobunaga was not one of sound mind.

Be it female or male, Archer, Berserker, Saber, or any other Class, one thing would remain and that was the near maniac thirst for destruction and conquest on a massive scale. Naturally, it took a certain type of person to follow such a diabolic leader.

Ritsuka Fujimaru wasn't what one would have expected, he was quite far from it to be precise. People like him would have been in only one place-in direct opposition to the Demon King's warpath. Either as an enemy or one of their many, many unfortunate victims. Simply another number, another name, another skull to be added to the pile of corpses left behind by the existence known as Oda Nobunaga.

But no. He was not in the path of destruction; he was blazing down upon it with the fearsome Demon King. He was leading the charge, riding beside the king at the head of a fearsome army of skeletal warriors, all of whom cheered and shouted for blood just like their lord and leader. Said leader briefly looked to her companion with an ear-to-ear grin before she shouted in a booming voice.

"Kill them all!"

The human died right in from the start, his twin swords flashing like a pair of mantis blades. When he came to Chaldea, he had absolutely no combat experience whatsoever, just as one would have expected from a green recruit. At best, all he'd ever killed was the occasional annoying insect. Now, Ritsuka Fujimaru was near gleeful slashing his way through a horde of monsters, their blood splattering his body and blades as he continued onward with a grim expression on his face. The Demon King's skeletal soldiers marched in after him, as if he were their commander. As far as the king was concerned, the skeletal familiars were in good enough hands.

She'd seen a great many warriors in her time. Many of them coming from varied backgrounds, some great and some minuscule at best. If she had to compare the now rampaging human to any of them, she would have gone for Hideyoshi. A young man who came from nothing, a through and through peasant, yet possessing the skills and abilities to rise to greatness.

But Nobunaga couldn't say the comparison to her successor was airtight. Unlike the monkey, Ritsuka was a rather good looking fighter and one who knew how to adjust and work with others rather than force his own will upon them.

Such a trait should have disgusted her to her stomach, but Nobunaga could find no disgust in the human's generosity and compassion. It instead held her attention. Such compassion was able to exist side by side with efficient and majestic ruthlessness as she was seeing before her.

Ritsuka's movements were swift and direct, not one action wasted be it a block or an attack. His Hawaiian shirt and blue and gray-colored shorts were quickly becoming tainted red with the blood his, no, _their _enemies.

Nobunaga had chosen this spot to be the sight of her concert stage. Unfortunately, it had been occupied by some foul beasts and evil spirits that had chosen to make this part of the dimensional beach world their territory. Such a thing could not stand. She wanted this spot. And the Demon King was going to have it.

Her Master was hard at work making sure of that.

It had been quite some time since she'd sat back and watched the carnage that could be wrought by her subordinates instead of joining in herself. That wouldn't last long, but still.

_He's grown up so much. If this keeps up, there's no telling how strong he'll continue to get! _Thought the Berserker. At the moment, she really wasn't behaving as her new Class dedicated. She was calm, arguably too calm for a warrior of limitless rage. _But…if we keep progressing like this, we shall encounter more horrors. How long can he continue to go without his soul breaking? _Nobunaga knew that no matter how strong the warrior, war had a way of breaking everyone, or at least leaving a crack in them. Not even she was exempt from that rule. Normally, such a thing shouldn't have bothered her, but the thought of her blue-eyed Master devolving into some sort of blood-soaked broken-minded mess…it angered her. Her soul blazed with a fury that she hadn't felt in quite a while.

_No! No! _Growled the Servant, her black hair beginning to take on the shine of flames. Rage suddenly exploded within her causing her red eyes to take on a near maniacal light. Down below her, Ritsuka was pressing deeper and deeper into the enemy horde, which seemed to have realized he was the real threat and not the skeletal soldiers that had charged in behind him. _If there's anyone who's gonna be going down road…it'll be me! It's mine to walk, my sins to bear, not his! _The skull on her guitar suddenly blazed to life, its eyes burning bright orange and yellow like the flames of a candle.

Tendrils of fire gathered at her feet, serving as springboard that she used to launch herself high into the summer sky. Her axewas raised toward the sun, which itself seemed to shine a tad brighter for her. Her twisted snarl morphed into a wide smile as her lips opened in a shout.

"Look out down below, Master!"

With that, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven came down, literally. She was a mass if pure fiery destruction, perfectly befitting of her reputation. Hundreds of sets of eyes looked up in horror as she descended. All except for one.

Even in the midst of her attack, Nobunaga could see the light blue orbs of her Master, the peasant that had proven himself before her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, not in bloodlust, but in genuine joy.

Her landing was comparable to an act of divine vengeance, like perhaps say a meteor. Wave after wave of fire erupted from the sandy ground, which itself split apart like an eggshell. From the cracks rose countless searing hot walls of fire. Friend and foe alike were decimated in the blast, such was the fate of all who stood in the way of the Demon King.

Again, save for one.

As Nobunaga rose planting her axe atop her shoulder, she spotted a blue light glowing amongst the flames to her right. Seeing it, she grinned. "Oi, I didn't scare you too bad, did I?"

With a swing of his katanas, the barrier was dispelled revealing Ritsuka, who looked none the worse for wear even at the center of the searing flames. He'd protected himself well, yet another testament to the skill he'd acquired from his adventures. At worst, he merely had a coating of sweat running down his brow. "Scare me? Please, Nobunaga, if you wanted to make me jump, you're gonna have to try _harder_ than that." Laughed the human placing his katana atop his shoulder while pointing his wakizashi at the approaching being behind her. "Besides, you missed a few."

"Only because I was holding back! After all, everyone knowns the warm-up is never as good as the main act!" Declared the feudal era warlord. Quickly, she turned around to get a good look at their latest threat. She smiled in seeing that it was an oni, apparently a boss of oni based on the tattoos, sacred beads, and lastly the size. The green-skinned demon was practically a walking hill of muscles and rocky protrusions. Three glowing orange eyes found their way to Nobunaga, who merely grinned back at them. "I take it you're the boss around here."

A feral growl escaped from the triple-eyed demon's bleeding lips. "Damn right I am! The hell's the big idea!? We gave you bastards the decent half of this realm so you've got no reason to come after us!"

"That's where you're wrong, you three-eyed piece of shit." Cackled the Berserker causing the oni's eyes to ignite with anger.

Both of his swords were planted in the ground, Ritsuka's hands came together. "Um, yeah, sorry, but we'd like to use this space here. If only for a day. Could we please do that? Pretty please?"

Clear and loud was the crashing of the shore waves a way's off to the collective left of the group. No one dared move, not even the skeletons or demons that were gradually regaining their senses. They had just enough to know to keep their mouths shut at the tense moment.

The oni looked between the Servant and the human. They were as different as night and day, peace and war, and yet one could tell they were standing on the same side.

A dismissive snort came from the evil creature as it hefted its _kanabō_ up and leveled it at the duo. "Go fuck yourselves, ya' filthy human scum! This is my turf, and if ya' want it, you'll have to pry it from my rotting corpse!"

Nobunaga's grin damn near splint her face. "Good!"

She charged in after the ogre, her ae raised high and ready to part flesh from bone. Ritsuka was rushing in behind her, his hands having taken up his swords. In a heartbeat they were chagrining in side by side. They looked to one another and smiled.

* * *

"Fifty-percent complete." Sighed the teenager in exhausted bliss.

"Then you've earned yourself a break, if only a little one." Came the chirper voice of the female Berserker. He looked up and found her standing over him, her red-lined overcoat resting on her shoulders and a pair of fruit drinks in her hands. Ritsuka smiled as she quickly dropped herself down beside him. Before them rolled out the blue waves of the fantastical ocean of this pocket dimension. The waters were crystal blue, a stark contrast to the bright red flames that the Berserker was able to manipulate. "You did a good job…in bed and in designing my rockin' new stage. Then again, it's the kind of thing you wanna do when all of this is over, isn't it?"

While they were all Servants, they did more than just fight. They could watch, they could observe; there was no greater a subject to study than Chaldea's sole remaining Master. He too possessed interests other than fighting. Like building for example.

"If I make I through this, then yeah, that's the plan." He nervously laughed. It was such a marked contrast to the self-assured and bold warrior that had helped clear out the beach mere hours earlier. "I'm not holding my breath."

Briefly, the warlord's expression turned sour. The human failed to take notice of it until he felt a rough hand smack against his backside causing him to spit out his drink, and nearly double over.

"Keep talking like that and I promise you, I'll turn you into one of them!" Barked the Berserker pointing a finger at one of the many skeletal workers hastily working to complete the concert stage on which they sat upon. A minute passed during which he managed to catch his breath and catch her irate glare. "Ritsuka, you know better than anyone that were you lousy at _anything _in my presence I would have cut you down and used your skull as a sake cup."

"Yeah, you're preparing me for what it's like when I'm going to enter the workforce." He measly joked.

Not that she took it as a joke. Defiantly, she crossed her arms. "Your corpse would have been yet another skeleton for me to manipulate and use, your ashes adding to my power! A decent enough use for someone too weak to continue on! For better or for worse, you have the strength to go on, so keep on going! And should you falter, know that I'll make you long for the death you escaped in the Singularities, understand?!" To drive her point home, she'd summoned her axe and swung it at her Master's neck, just stopping short of his neck.

Ritsuka looked at the sharpened instrument-weapon hybrid as if it were a cat that had just crossed his path. "…Seems like you're not as crazy as everyone thought you'd be when you changed Classes. Still the same old Nobu."

That at least got a small chuckle out of her. "Berserker, Archer, it matters not. For I will always be the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven…and you better always be my Master."

His eyes flashed. "You sound like you've gotten awfully attached to me. Bit of a far cry from the girl who threatened to blow my brains out when I first summoned her."

"That's because you've proven yourself to be a worthy vessel…no…a worthy Master, since then. I, Oda Nobunaga, will not kneel before someone with so little faith in their own abilities. It's unbecoming of the man who's smitten the Demon King."

He nearly dropped the drink in his hand, his jaw practically lying on the jaw. If she wanted to, she could have reached out and tore his head off, barehanded or with her axe. Speaking of her beloved instrument, she summoned it to her arms and began to play. The song was not an ode to the oceans' worth of blood she'd spilled in her lifetime nor was it some sort of cry for forgiveness for such deeds. It was…quiet, soothing almost.

Rather than question it, Ritsuka merely relaxed and listened. It was serenity, sweet serenity in the unlikely of places. Mere hours ago, the spot had been teeming with murderous demons and specters, all of which were wiped out in a storm of fire and blood spearheaded by the human and Master. Now, close to completion stood a concert stage for no other reason than the Servant was in the mood. Just as she was in the mood to play for her Master, and the person who'd snuck into the inner reaches of her heart.

"Demon Kings don't do this sort of thing." She chuckled.

"Depends on the kind of king they are, just like how even a devil can cry if you give them something to be sad about." Came his cool and gentle response. Only a handful of people had ever spoken to Nobunaga in such a way. All of them were long since dead; though she wouldn't say it, she missed some of their presence. In particular, Nōhime, even if it meant dodging her murderous attempts. "I'm glad I was able to help you out this summer."

"I'm…I'm glad that you accepted help from a person like me. Surely you know that asking anything good of one such as myself is like asking for the tides to cease." Nobunaga replied.

"Which can happen. I mean, I've seen some pretty impossible things, so…yeah, Besides, sure you may be one of the most ruthless warlords in history…but you're still a human being." With every word, Nobunaga could feel her heart beat just a tick faster. She didn't know how to stop it; she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop. Her mind steadily crumbling, she continued to play. "I've been with you for a while and while there's no denying you can be an extremely psychotic bitch."

"Ah, thank you, Master!" She cooed causing him to laugh.

"You can also be just the type of companion a person needs. There were times when I was grateful as hell for your firepower."

"Makes the firearms of your modern arms look like sticks and stones, doesn't it?" Inquired the Berserker with a sideways grin.

"Eh, we've still got bigger and better."

"Like hell you do!" Decried the red-eyed woman nearly losing her tune. "I am…" Surprisingly, she caught herself and realized she was seconds away from falling into his trap. A cocky grin consumed her face. "You know, back in my time, I could have you tortured for acting this way. Hell, I _still _can."

Ritsuka had a good grasp of history, after all, he was working with its finest and worst. One could say that Nobunaga was a little bit of both. Usually, people in his position shut their mouths before saying anymore, preferring to let things deescalate rather than escalate them. For the sake of his own survival, that's what he'd learned how to do. This time though, things were going to be a tad bit different. The woman beside him, threatening him, was a special case.

Nonchalantly, he seeped on his fruit drink, taking visibly enjoyment in the taste before popping his lips off the straw. "Then why don't you?"

Her eyebrow twitched. Flames began to fall from her black hair while her teeth gnashed in a malicious smile. "Because…I don't wanna lose you, not like I've lost just about everything else in my life. Heh, even now, when all of this is over with, when humanity's future is no more, I-"

"Would want you to stick with me, or…let me stick by you."

That finally got her playing to stop. As she dropped her jaw, he dropped hers. But not for long.

Throwing her head back in amused laughter, the Berserker eventually fell onto her backside, her legs kicking up. "A request like that, you should have gotten down on your knees and begged for it! That's how you oughta to be proposing to a Demon King!" The laughter stopped and the mood became serious as her face grew sullen. "You're unusual, just like me. Rather, you didn't start out…wrong like me, you became that way through dealing with this. If you keep me at your side…you probably won't have a normal life."

He laid beside her; his gaze directed skyward. After so much bloodshed and chaos, Ritsuka had learned to take stock in such things. Such small boons were sometimes all that was needed to give one the strength to keep on going. Moments such as this was one of them. "The moment I survived Lev's bombing I'm pretty sure I left 'normal' behind. Even mass shooting victims and the like never really walk away the same after what they've experienced. Besides, it's my life and my choices…and…I've become pretty smitten with you."

Neither of them said a word after that. They sat in a quiet and sweet cocoon of silence save for the continued working of the skeletons. Gradually, the noises came to an end as the work on the concert stage was completed. It was quite a stunning set-up, an elevated platform ringed with skulls and flames that would all come alight as the sun fell below the horizon and night took over. From that stage the main star, the Demon King of the Sixth heaven would be looking out and rocking out to her heart's content. A moment of non-violent bliss in an existence that had been marred in blood. All of it designed by a lowly human who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But that wasn't really a bad thing.

They stood together atop the stage, marveling at the work that had been done. Nobunaga had thrown off her coat leaving her in nothing but her fiery bikini much like how Ritsuka stood beside her in his swim trunks.

"So…about your proposal earlier…" She began.

A massive blush spread across his cheeks. "Y-Y-You know you really shouldn't keep calling it that."

"Then what should I call it?" Pressed the pyromaniac with a toothy grin. "You should know that after spilling you feeling so openly to me that once I sink my claws into you nothing short of death will separate us." A single step forward and they were practically pressing against one another. "Ritsuka, you believe that a demon can be capable of love and affection…are you willing to stake your life on such a claim?"

The skeletons had moved out to form a perimeter around the area. No one was to be let in before she could begin her concert. Many were excited, others were more begrudging, but either way, it was going to be a long and loud night. Overhead, the sun had already begun its gradual decent downward signaling the beginning of night. The ending of one thing and the beginning of another, much like the two of them.

Slowly, the human's arms wrapped around the warlord's waist line, which, admittedly, he'd always dreamt of doing. He looked into her eyes and smiled; such a simple act but it lit the flame of joy in Nobunaga's heart.

"Finally!" Exclaimed the Berserker seconds before meeting her Master half-way. Naturally, the end result was their lips smashing together in a wet and sloppy kiss. A sweet prelude to the next couple of hours that they would spend focusing solely on each other. Nobunaga's entire body bristled with lustful anticipation. It'd be a lie to say that she hadn't been waiting for this moment, praying for it, since they arrived on the beach. The fact that it was finally happening was almost enough to cause her brain to crash, something that she was hundreds would give anything to see. Too bad for them that this was a private show, and the only one to witness it was someone whom she'd placed her complete and total trust in. Not to mention he seemed to be enjoying things himself.

She always knew an aggressive side of him lay dormant behind the docile persona he always put up. It was amusing at times, but eventually the other side of the black-haired teen revealed itself. Nobunaga had seen it during the previous battle, and those battles before and it never failed to get her all riled up. Beneath such an innocent and placid face lay a strong and able-bodied warrior. Emphasis on the "able-bodied part". Ever since their arrival at this near too good to be true paradise Ritsuka's well-crafted body had been on display for all too see. Nobunaga wasn't going to deny that she hadn't been one of those who'd shot several lingering gazes his way. Thankfully, he'd caught them, and returned them.

That left them here, in this new and glorious situation that they were diver deeper and deeper into. She didn't want to stop, and based on the look in his eyes, neither did he. Still, the gremlin in her felt like teasing him. For that reason, Nobunaga pulled away, her lips bright red; so too were his. Merely looking at his parted lips had her blood racing to the point she felt it was going to explode out of her veins any second. If it did, Ritsuka could order her to force it all back in and she'd follow through on the command one way or another.

He knew she had something planned up her sleeve when she pulled away, he could see it in her flame-colored eyes. Ritsuka could respect that, but he also had plans, plans that apparently the Berserker hadn't bothered to try and decipher. A costly mistake that could be one's downfall. In this case, it was going to be hers. Grinning, he surged forth, catching her completely off-guard with a surprise kiss that caused her eyes to fly open. Nobunaga made a cute "eep!" in shock at his sudden action, but she didn't resist him. At least not immediately. Quickly, he moved his hands to her sides, his fingers drumming along her smooth skin. Any fight that had been building in her died right then and there. He'd snuffed it out with near zero effort.

His fit both impressed and slightly infuriated the Berserker. Bolts of pleasurable lightning were suddenly racing up and down her spine, sending her brain into a near meltdown. Down below, well, she'd already gotten a tad wet watching him smash through the demonic horde that had been occupying her "concert space". Arguably the only thing better than watching her Master in battle was feeling his warm embrace against her skin. Quietly, shamefully, it was a pleasure that Nobunaga had longed for, yet had been too shy to act on. Her, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven being too shy to take something she wanted.

No one could ever know of such a thing. If luck were with her, no one would.

On the other hand, that left her in this predicament. Lying on her backside with her Master aggressive laying siege to her lips, face, and neck. Nobunaga honestly didn't feel like putting up any sort of defense, a first for her. Instead, what she did was affectionately roll her hips against his waist. The black-haired male responded to her with a lustful groan, a pause in his kissing. It didn't last long as all her actions seemed to do was motivate him to do more. Again, Nobunaga found herself encouraging these efforts rather than trying to deny or repel them. For a hot moment, the Demon King was ready to wave the white flag of surrender.

Until she remembered who she was and that her reputation was on the line. Suddenly, the lustful tremors that had been rocking her body were caught and controlled. No longer were they ruling her like they had seconds ago. How long such a thing would last was up for debate, but she knew what she had to do with the window of time she did have. She had to act, quickly turn the tables around.

During the brief second they were apart for air, Nobunaga pushed against Ritsuka while shifting her body to the left. Luckily, her actions had the intended effect of both catching him off guard and changing their positions. Now she was on top where she belonged and he was on the bottom where a peasant like him was meant to be.

Except the peasant was still smiling. No, he was _grinning_.

"I don't like that look on your face." She growled, her fingers slowly moving up his chest. "It's too smug for someone in your positions."

"And my position is?" Ritsuka pressed with a cocky smile. "Do please tell me, my lord."

Damn that sexy voice of his and that sexy voice. He'd spent so much time around her that he must have learned how to turn her on, on and off the battlefield. There were only a handful that knew such information and they were all currently in the grave. She could have put Ritsuka in the grave, but that would have deprived her of too much. Hiding her frustration become a venomous smile, she placed the tips of her fingers against his chest. All it would take was a little slight of hand and they'd either enter his flesh or split his stomach wide open in several places. "Your position, is that of a peasant, a worm crawling along the ground! It is beneath me!" Nobunaga shouted. She could feel her own breath beginning to hasten.

All Ritsuka did was look up and smile at her. It was the same kind of smile she wore into battle, the same kind she wore when an enemy had fallen headlong into a trap that she had set. It told her that she'd fallen into his trap; that was something very few in Chaldea thought would ever happen. But it had.

His hips rolled, his sword brushing up against her thighs. Nobunaga could feel the shape of his rising cock through his swim shorts. The lewd fantasies she'd had regarding the piece of meat suddenly flashed through her mind. Though they all came at the speed of lightning she could see in perfect detail each and every one. She'd touched herself thinking about some of them, making the loudest of noises while doing so. Now she stood at the threshold of being able to act them out in reality, and it was proving too much for her. Another roll of his hips and Ritsuka pushed the Berserker even further. He was toying with her.

Why else would he be rolling his hips against hers _and _massaging her ass.

"You…you…you're an ass man, I knew it." She whispered looking upward with a pink tint rapidly spreading across her cheeks. Oh, how she must have looked now. She could feel her formerly dark hair beginning to take on a more fiery hue. "And the finest ass…the ass that only you could have chosen…was _mine_." Her voice came out as a damn near hiss, that was how much she was attempting to hold herself back. Nobunaga wanted this moment to last for as long as she could drag it out. If possible, she would have burned all of reality to cinders so they wouldn't have to return to the issue of the Singularities and Demon Pillars.

A breath suddenly flew from Ritsuka's mouth as he looked into her red eyes. Briefly, the fires of lust were overtaken by something more genuine and pure, something that Nobunaga hadn't seen directed at her in some time. Suddenly, the urge to kiss him seized her body. Evidently, so too did it take Ritsuka's, and he acted upon his urges. Quickly, his upper body arched up, his lips smashing against hers in yet another kiss. Nobunaga immediately moved her hands up from his chest to around his neck. She held onto him as if any second he would slip from her grasp. Such a thing wouldn't come to pass, not if she had a say in the matter.

Her underwear flamed out, literally, as too did his swim trunks. They were both now naked from the waist down. Neither of them carried, too engrossed in their latest make out session to give much mind to their partial nudity. It wasn't like it would have been a shock to either of them. Besides, what they had to say to one another, they could say through their bodies; they were saying quite a bit.

Nobunaga sighed and purred into near every kiss. The cause was of course finally being able to feel her Master's thick member truly brushing up against her skin, even better-her pussy. Moisture had gathered around her entrance and was leaking out, some of it staining his rod when the two touched one another. Such close contact, what they'd dreamed of for weeks on end, the taste was proving too much for them. For the Servant, she decided that there had been enough waiting around.

Gripping him around the neck, Nobunaga lifted herself upward, only having the faintest idea how well positioned her hole was above his erect rod. Her eyes clouded over with the lustful haze of love, she brought herself down. Unexpectedly, she felt a firm and soft pair of hands on her ass, guiding her to her destination. Upon reaching it, the Demon King threw her head back and howled to the gods and Buddha. Such a divine sound coming from such a demonic woman, it was quite a thing. Fittingly, Ritsuka Fujimaru who'd witnessed a number of oddities, had a front row sent to the moment. Even better, he was the cause of it. It was his intention to keep the luxurious voice going for as long as he could.

Within seconds of entering the Servant, he got to work in ensuring the music continued. The Berserker's body rocked up and down as his cock began to vigorously pound into her hole. It sent a wave of pleasurable ripples through her body that gradually began to liquify her organs. Gnashing his teeth, the human sped up the process with a sudden and very affirmative push upward.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Cried the female Berserker. Tears, yes, tears, were swelling in her eyes as if she were a little girl. Decades, centuries, had passed since she'd felt anything resembling this feeling. Arguably, the closest thing she could place was her time with Ranmaru…and Nohime. They had been good lays, and it seemed that there was now a third member, one who perhaps would remain with her to the very end this time. Nobunaga dearly hoped so as he was doing a damn good job in reducing her to a drooling, horny wreck. And she couldn't be happier for it.

Ritsuka deeply enjoyed the little noises he was getting her to make. In time they'd grow louder, so loud that they could perhaps be heard by the entire beach. They'd attraction attention, but any who came to investigate would find themselves facing down an army of flaming armed skeletons hellbent on carrying out their creators will. Which at the moment was giving her some much desired privacy so she could fuck and be fucked by her Master and lover. In a way, picturing the whole thing brought a lustful and somewhat diabolical grin to his face. Something about their positions brought out his "inner darkness" and made him go wilder than he'd intended on the Berserker in his arms. Not that said Berserker minded.

"More! More! More! Harder! I haven't been fucked like this in ages!" Shouted the black-haired woman throwing her head back giving Ritsuka prime opportunity to sprinkle hot and tender kisses along her neck. Each one felt like a hot poker being rammed into her skin causing Nobunaga's heart to skip several beats. Reason had all but completely fled her mind, that she ever had much of a place for it to begin with. "M-M-Master! Master!"

Chuckling, he whispered against her neck, "You could always beg me to go faster, to go deeper. What do you say?" Normally, this would have been the part where his head was removed from his shoulders or he was burnt to a crisp. Instead of a wrathful scream he ended up getting a near pitiful whine. Grinning, he lightly bit into her neck. "What was that? I couldn't quite make it out?" What he got was yet another moan; he didn't need to look up to see Nobunaga's cheeks were now beat red instead of merely a light peak.

A small part of her wanted to rip his head clean off his neck then and there. Rather than do that, she simply continued to hold onto him like he was the only thing that mattered. "N-No…" Resisted the female Servant.

Nobunaga wouldn't have minded a smack on the ass, but a near vice-grip did just fine as well. The feel of Ritsuka's fingers digging into her exposed ass had her throwing her head back and howling again. Just as he'd done to her sides, he was now doing to her ass-giving them a ripe and welcome massage.

_By the gods, how is it that a kid who's never been with a woman can be soooo good?! _Whined the female Berserker still rolling her hips along his. His cock was still impaled in her, still going strong even as he palmed and played with her buttocks. Such a position where he was in control and she was the one under his thumb; such a thing never could have bene thought of in the past. Truly, the future was full of surprises, a great many pleasant surprises.

"Nobunaga, I'm waiting." Came his soft voice.

She was practically biting her lip, close to drawing blood. "N-No…"

He seemed further amused by her defiance. Seemingly reading her mind, the blue-eyed male gave her that which she secretly longed for.

_**SMACK! **_

"Ooooohhhh!" Cried the long-haired warlord, her walls instinctively tightening on the Master's member. "M-More! Do it again! Please!"

_**SMACK! **_

"I wanna hear you say it." Ritsuka repeated, his smile now nothing short of malicious, just as hers had been. "Say it, Nobunaga, scream it loud enough for a would-be audience to hear."

"Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Dominate me! Drive your dick so hard into me it's as if you wished to break me!" Screeched the red-eyed woman, her hair now literally ablaze as her walls were practically crushing against the raging sword buried within her, a sword that was continuously digging deeper and deeper into her being. From the skin-to-skin contact Nobunaga could practically feel the waters of life being pumped into her, invigorating her in ways that no display of bloodshed could. She wanted more, she wanted it to last forever.

The human under her was hard at work in attempting to bring their union to its sweet end. It would only be temporary as afterwards, they'd have more than enough energy to go another round. Or two, or perhaps three and four. So long as they had time before the concert then they were free to do whatever they wanted. At the moment, for Nobunaga that meant getting her brains screwed out, and for Ritsuka, that meant taking pleasure in doing just that. His nails were digging in practically leaving red marks on the Berserker's ass just as his teeth had left bite marks on the woman's neck. They were a claim, ones she'd proudly show off to any who dared question them.

"M-M-MASTER!"

None would have expected the Demon King to be the first one to cum. Yet another tantalizing little secret that would stay between them. Her walls pressed in on him like a pair of iron prongs, nearly snapping his member in two. Several long seconds passed during which her folds released their liquid contents splattering across his cock, which itself finally shot a solid stream of masculine nectar directly into the core of the warlord. Her already drawn out scream was given new life as she felt a refreshing surge of mana flood her being.

Ritsuka too felt his being flooded with something, the sweet substance known as euphoria. His mind temporarily turned to haze as he basked in the joy that was his first orgasm. Still, he hung onto the Berserker in his arms, who similarly clung to him, even as her body suddenly went slack. As he was experiencing his first ever orgasm, she was experiencing her first in centuries. It seemed like it was a bit too much for her. Ritsuka took a small measure of pride in that, he had to before she collected herself and attempted to turn the tables on him. That's why he laid back and basked in the moment. Even the near inferno-like heat radiating from the long-haired warlord didn't bother him too much.

Nobunaga was happy for that. Deep down, she didn't want to drive Ritsuka away as she'd done others in her life. She knew that she was a very…wild woman, so wild that some would rather kill themselves than face her. Normally, such reactions are the ones she takes pride in, but the blue-eyed teen beneath her, still pumping his seed into her was a different story. Now that she had him, she didn't plan on letting him go.

With the strength she'd received from their first union, she rose, her eyes focused yet her breath still coming out in short pants. In contrast, Ritsuka seemed perfectly at ease. Actually, a tad too at easy for Nobunaga's liking. Her red lips twisted into an insidious smile.

"Have I ever told you that I was the best sword sharpener of my time?" She baited.

That got a laugh out of the younger male, a hearty laugh. "I find that a tad heart to believe. If anything, I think you were more of a sword-breaker than a sharpener."

Her grin only grew. "So, you want a demonstration, do you?" Instead of a verbal answer, he arrogantly nodded his head. Nobunaga laughed. "Fine then, low and behold, the power of the Demon King!" By her own hand, her bra came undone leaving her nude as the day she was born.

Admittedly, her breasts…weren't exactly in the top ten rankers, at least not according to most. That didn't mean that they were small or were lacking in merit. If anything, they were…decent, and decent could be explored and made great. The Berserker was going to prove that right then and there.

So far, one could argue she was off to a good start as Ritsuka lay on his backside, his eyes focused solely on her. Nobunaga enjoyed the way he stared at her, not in fear or terror like so many, but in admiration and lust. She'd all but lost track of the last time anyone ever looked at her in such a way. And to have the gaze come from someone as gentle and good-natured as Ritsuka Fujimaru, well, it was enough to make one question if the gods had a sense of humor. Maybe they did, or maybe they were simply insane. It might have been the latter since she, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, was being blessed with carnal pleasures by a man who she did not deserve. He deserved better than her, a fact that deep down in her heart, Nobunaga knew quite well.

Ritsuka was a sickeningly righteous man, even if he did possess a little bit of a dark side. He deserved somewhere pure sandwiching his cock and giving it attentive licks that had him arching his back upward. He deserved someone perhaps more tightly placed on the "right" side of the moral alignment chart. Instead, he'd ended up with her. Somehow, she'd gained a hold of him. Or maybe he'd been the one to gain a grip on her.

Speaking of grip, he now had a good one on her head. Nobunaga wouldn't shy away from the fact that though their positions had physically changed, he was still the dominant one. All she was doing was following through on basic instinct, which at the moment wasn't so bad. He gently coaxed her into going forward with whispering words and alternating pants and shouts. Each one was fuel to the fire passionately burning within the Berserker's body. Anymore and there was a decent change she'd spontaneously combust. A part of her wouldn't have minded such a thing happening just to see the look on Ritsuka's face. Something told her that his reaction would have been a quite a sight.

The image of him was he was now already could be called a rare gem. Nearly every female Servant at Chaldea had fantasized about what it would be like to have the human male in such a blushing and flustered state. In little to no time at all, Nobunaga had driven him into that state of being, and she was hellbent on pushing him even further.

A quick jerk of his hips told her that her actions were welcomed by the seventeen-year-old. Though he was quickly falling into the inferno, he hadn't quite lost himself completely. In accordance with his quick thrust, he slightly tightened the grip on his Servant's head. She grinned while continuously pressing her breasts against his member, the fleshy orbs becoming stained with the residual cum from their first orgasm. It immensely excited the both of them to the point where they didn't even bother trying to contain their voices. Not that it mattered much in the long run.

Within minutes, they were both going at their own tempo, him jerking his hips upward and her responding to it in two ways-with her tongue and her boobs. "Small boobs can be worth something, can't they?" Giggled the Demon King catching the eye of her Master and lover.

"I-I never said your boobs were small, they're actually pretty…perky." He answered, his cheeks blazing red.

"Really? Seriously?! You never thought of them as small?!" Questioned the Japanese Berserker, her flaming eyes suddenly enlarging and cackling with shock and even relief.

It didn't really surprise him that she was letting a bit of her insecurities show. Demon King she was, Oda Nobunaga was still a human being, and that meant having doubts and secrets just like everyone else. "To be frank, I've seen smaller. Nobu, your breasts are just the right side, like I said, they're perk. If I had to compare them to anything, I'd say they're like cherries, sweat, sweet cherries." As soon as he finished speaking the words, Ritsuka let his head fall back as he released a long and throaty moan of delight that rung in the Berserker's ears. As with her ass, his hands dug deeper into her skull.

"Like cherries, huh? You mean those kind that leave your mouth feeling like an oven, right, _Master_?" She pressed speeding up the movement of her breasts.

Ritsuka chuckled. "I…think…you're thinking of peppers."

She looked at him from the rim of her breasts, a smile nearly bisecting her face. "Peppers, huh? In that case," Her tongue lashed out like the draw of a blade. It slid across the wet surface of Ritsuka's member. The teen felt his entire body tense up, an orgasmic release on the cusp of his being only to be quickly pushed back down. Sensing this, Nobunaga laughed in amusement and hit him with another blow, then another, then another, and then another. Before long, the tip of the Master's cock was under constant assault by the warlord's fleshy weapon. With minimal effort, she conducted a small portion of her power into her tongue, making it the third object she'd used her powers to heat. Not enough to melt skin, merely to…tenderize it so to speak.

His breaths grew faster and more frantic by the second, his heart roaring all the while. Nobunaga could practically hear it all. It marked the gradual changing of power from him to her. Her pussy quivered in excitement as she felt his body tensing up, pulsating in preparation for the great white finale.

"NOBUUUU!"

She was infinitely happy he'd used his pet name for her while orgasming, it made the moment feel all the more special. Closing her eyes, she cooled her body temperature as too to evaporate the white liquid that spurted from her Master's penis. That said, it felt like the rays of the sun on her skin, fiery and invigorating, as if she were awakening from a long slumber in some dark hole. Ritsuka's semen, his essence, his life, awoke her from the darkness and reminded her what true life looked, sounded, and felt like. Nobunaga, whose entire existence had been directed towards snuffing it out, now wanted to preserve a life, his. She knew that for an absolute fact.

Preserve his life, and perhaps maybe be a part of it. That train of thought drummed along in her mind as she licked up the residual cum that had painted not just her face but her breasts as well. Being so close, she'd gotten a decent amount of his cum onto her, making the Demon King seem little more than another whore at a brothel. Far from minding the comparison, the inner demon in her found dark, sexual thrill in her Master reducing her to such a state. However, he'd had his turn at the reigns, now it was hers.

At least she gave him a minute or two to come down from his second orgasm. Silently, she felt like he'd earned it. As he did so, Nobunaga quieted herself and listened to the steady rhythm of the ocean waves just outside. It was soothing for the moment. Sparing her Master a quick glance, she saw that he found similar solace in it as his breathing was timed to that of the water.

He was so engrossed in it that he hardly noticed the Berserker rising to her feet and walking over to him. There was a single blink, then the next thing Ritsuka knew he was staring up at Nobunaga's cavern, now hovering directly above his face. A hot blush quickly broke out along his cheeks.

"Eat me." Commanded the Berserker in a sultry tone as she brought her hips down, her pussy pressing into the Master's open and ready mouth. "AAAAHHH! RIGHT THERE!" Immediately, her hands shot to the crown of his head, her entire lower body suddenly feeling like it was in the process of dissolving.

Ritsuka had hit the ground running so to speak. In the same second her pussy came into range, he was busy eating away at it, lashing at it with everything that he had. Some residue from their first orgasm remained so he got a taste of his own juices in addition to hers. He wasn't turned off by this, if anything, he found the juice somewhat interesting to taste, especially since it had mixed with those of his Servant's. Within the next few minutes though, her juices would overtake his, splattering across his face like a tidal wave.

"Y-You like m-my ass…don't you?" It was ridiculous to ask him a question as his mouth was currently occupied with her pussy. And yet, Ritsuka still found a way to answer her half-hearted question. His fingers once against clenched at her ass cheeks and his tongue dove deeper into her vagina. Nobunaga looked up and screamed, tears accumulating in the corners of her eyes. She, the dreaded Demon King, was being brought to tears by this lowly human with no special background or such to his name. Actually, after his day he would be known as the man who broke the Demon King of the Sengoku Era. It was a title that she knew he would wear with pride.

Her hips worked at maniac paces in a dim effort to overwhelm him. All he did was keep pace with her, his tongue continuously battering down her fleshy walls, reclaiming that which his cock had marked almost half an hour earlier. It was hard to tell which one was more arousing, his cock or his tongue. In the back of her mind, Nobunaga giggled as she hoped that she'd have more opportunities to discover the answer to that question in the future.

Without warning, her body tensed, a prelude to the explosive blast that was coming. Her hair was now flaming, a burning hot torch and her eyes a mixture of water and fire as they were directed down at the human boy. His light blue eyes stared back at her with such naked affection Nobunaga allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. It quickly evaporated.

"RITSSSUUU!"

The Demon King fell forward, her breasts pressing against the hard floor she and her Master had made love on. She was breathless, quite considering it was outside of combat. Truly, Ritsuka Fujimaru showed himself to be one worth devoting her life to. That was the decision she made as she collected her breath as he swallowed her demonic juices.

And he proved it again when she felt a pair of hands gripping her hips. She sucked in a breath then looked back.

Ritsuka had her by the hips, his cock hard and perfectly lined up with her asshole. His eyes glowed with a near solar radiance.

She was on her hands and knees in a heartbeat.

They had little over fifteen minutes before the concert was set to begin. Every minute would count.

* * *

**This piece was supposed to be posted in late August, but, hey, sometimes things don't go as planned. The latter half of the month was pretty hectic so I was a bit pressed for time and had to put this series on hold until now. Technically speaking, there's still about two weeks of summer left so I'm going to try to pump out at least one more summer one-shot before I adjust to the "fall line up". One last beach-themed lemon people! Until then! **


End file.
